Haigashira
|image= |chapters= Chapter 21 - 26 |episodes= |previous arc= Seymour & David Round I |next arc= Shima & Hiromasa Round II }} Story Line At the very beginning, Wakaba was Nagamochi Nishikiori's lover, his childhood friend, who also was Seth's best friend in Japan. And Nagamochi was also the man who introduced, Wakaba to Seth during an cruiser party. During this party Wakaba and Seth were keeping secret their true specie, and being introduced as a Light-seed Inugami and a Heavy-seed Jyanome (Python). Seven day after the party, a single eagle fell down on Wakaba's balcony, and was revealed to be Seth by the morning, when each other knew the truth. Wakaba being a bat and Seth a Eagle (even though, Seth kind of alredy knew the truth from the very first moment he saw Wakaba...). And that was the first time they made love to each other, and since then, they have been keeping an affair going on for almost a year behind Nagamochi's back. Nearly Seth's eighteenth birthday, Wakaba first meet Angela and Sal (with Sal being Seth's fiancée and Angela having a crush on Nagamochi) and was introduced as Nagamochi's lover during a party, and after being told that he was unfitting for Nagamochi, he run away.That moment for the first Wakaba decides to really end his "relationship" with Seth and dumps him, even though he clearly loves Seth. Which triggered Seth's selfish side and forced him to take extreme actions, and kidnap Wakaba. When Wakaba wakes up, he had been taken to Saudi Arabia, Seth's homeland and discovers that he was pregnant with Seth's baby, which is used as reason to his kidnapping. During this part of the story, it's pretty clear that Wakaba's pregnancy, kidnapping and own existence brought alot of troubles for Seth, and still he kept it a secret to him and kept him mean composure all along. When Nagamochi appear to retrieve Wakaba, a lot of thing were made clear. Firstly, Seth confirmed his feelings for Wakaba, ant the one who was plotting againt Seth was revealed... Anyway that was also the moment he discovered that Wakaba was kidnapped, and he went in search for him. Wakaba was found in the middle of the desert by Seth, where they had a heated moment of confession, but that was also the last time they saw each other in two years, since Seth decided it was better for Wakaba to stay away from him and his homeland untill he became the head of the family with a majoritary acceptance. Two yeasrs later, Wakaba had already returned to Japan, given birth to Suzume and met Shima and Hiromasa, who he became great friends with in the clinic and the reason he became acquainted with the Madarame family during Shima's picnic. And it was also during that picnic, after long two miserable years, that he was reunited with Seth, who had married Sal during the time they were apart, and had a touching moment. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Round